My lost and My Immortality
by tobby solis
Summary: A time to celebrate turns into a dark time for the DD. A family no long complete, and a heart that now broken. I hope you enjoy .


My lost and My Immortality

I don't own the song, nor Digimon

The DD both were celebrating the defeat of malomyotismon. Imperialdramon had just delivered the final blow to destroy Malomyotsimon, They all cheer as the last of his data was being erased. As that was happening Daisuke and Kari were to the side having a talk. Spoke to Kari " Are you sure you want to tell them right now Kari". Kari nodded her head with a smile. Daisuke was happy and nerves. You see Kari and Daisuke have been going out since the first day that their digital adventurer had started, but told no one due to the event that were happening. So they agreed to keep it a secret until their adventure was done.

Daisuke and Kari moved to the DD both younger and old. Kari spoke up "excuse me everyone" this caught everyone attention. Kari continued " Daisuke and i have something important to tell you all". Daisuke stepped in and then locked his finger with Kari's. They both hid their face to no one can see the crimson deep red blush they both had. Slowly everyone started to connect the dots. That was when Daisuke spoke up " Kari and I have been dating since the beginning of this crazy adventurer, Kari and I decided it was best to wait until this was all over and since that kinda happen today, we decided it was time too let you all know." Daisuke laughs nervely.

The girls all rushed Kari to congrats her. While one or two of the guy had to hold Tai back. What made eveyone stop what they were do was Tk walking up to Daisuke. Tk stretch his arm out, Daiuke shocked slowly took his and shook it. Tk look at Daisuke and also congratulated him and then told him, if he breaks Kari heart he would break his legs. Daisuke promised Tk that he would never in a million year hurt her. Tk nodded and then walked to the background, were he felt pain anger and envy.

As Myotismon was being erased. He felt a small source of dark emotions that he feeds off. He as quickly he can he started to feed off the emotions. He know its not enough to keep him alive but enough to reform and to take out on of the DD. He start to slowly reform unnoticed by the DD as they were busy talking amongs them self. When he was refrom all he had was his upper body, one arm and his head. Myotismon then gathered as all the reminding energy he had left and started bulding up his last attack.

Myotismon then appered with a mighty roar. This got all the attention of the DD. They were all shocked that he had return Again. Myotismon looked at them and spotted Kari and had the most horrifying look on his face. Myotismon scream " IF I AM TO BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCES THEN I WILL BRING ONE OF YOU WITH ME AS WELL, DIE DIGIDESTINED OF LIGHT CRISON LIGHTING". Time seems to slow down for everyone as deep red lighting goes straight to Kari. Kari let out a scearm of pure fear as the attack rushed towards her, closing her eyes waiting for the attack to come, but never did.

As Kari slowly opened her eye in confusion as to why the attack never came. She open her eyes to look around to see everyone gasping and in tears. Kari confused as she heard Myotismon laughing as he slowly disappeared forever, but not before saying " He may have not been my target but he will due HAHAHA.". Thats when Kair started to hear water drips. Kari then looked at the floor to see red liquid on the floor. Kari slowly started looking up. The more she looked up her worse nightmare was coming true. Kari see Daisuke body with a see through hole, position where his heart should be. Daisuke body then goes limp and falls to the ground dead. Kari screams horrified that her boyfriend and best friend was laying there dead

Kari then started to try to wake up, telling him that this isn't a funny prank. She started to scream to Daisuke to wake u and to get up that, they still have many thing to experiences together. Kari started to beg him to wake up as tears started to run down her cheek uncontrollably. It took Tai, Matt, Tk and Ken to pry Kari off of Daisuke body. Kari then started to cry on Sora who was now comforting her. All he DD that day cried, but no one cried as hard or as much as Kari. After a long period of crying they all agreed it was time for them to go home. They all made a make shift stretcher and covered Daisuke body with a cloth made from wormmon silk.

They carried him to the real world, where all their parents were waiting. As soon as they got back to everyone the parents all know something was wrong. Tai and Matt caried Daiuske to his parent and sister. They placed him on the floor in front of them. Jun was confused as to why the covered Daiuske. Daisuke's parent know what was happening and broke down. Daisuke mom screaming in pain and sadness at the lost of her baby boy, while the father shed a few tears being strong for this confused asked Tai what was going on, Tai just stayed silent, Jun then turn to Matt who told her that her brother had been killed in action. Jun not believing Matt started to yell at the lifeless body. Tai then screamed at Jun to stop that he is gone and wont be coming back. Jun slowly started to break down, Matt then went to her and embrace and comfort her.

Its been 1 moth since the death of the death of Daisuke. All the DD parents help with the funds and planning of Daisuke funeral. His funeral will take place on the weekend on Saturday. Since the date was set all the DD and their parents went to shop for proper funeral wear. The day before the funeral Daisuke family had called Kari over to their home. Kari arrived at the apartment. They greeted her and welcome her inside. They all sat on the couch in the living room. They explained how Daisuke left a surprising will, in the will Daisuke explained that he write this in case something to him in the digital world. In the will Daisuke wanted to Kari to sing at his funeral. Kari let out a small chuckle and said she was planning to sing already with their blessing. This made the family happy and gave Kari their blessing.

The day of Daisuke funeral was a sad on. There was no sun or sunlight in sight. A heavy rain was pouring, as if the heavens them self were crying from his lost. As people gathered at the church and started to take their seats. Daisuke parents and sister sat in the front with the DD sat on the left side on the front role. The service began and it went along smoothly. The Father then asked if anyone wanted to come up to say a few words. Tai was the first and told his stories and memories of daisuke. Then one by one they did the same. They spoke of the time they meet Daisuke before and durning their adventures. They were more tears shed. Then the parent of Daisuke came up and talked about their soom who was gone to soon. What they say next made every single DD break down in tears.

Daisuke parents spoke " Young one we know you all blame your selfs for this, but please don't Daisuke would never want you to blame your self. He would say it was my choice and mine alone to save someone. -sad smile- and we don't blame you nor hate you. So please for Daisuke sake move forward and live every moment to your fullest, cause thats what he would want". Then they looked at Kari and gave her the okay. Kari then stepped up and was given the mic. Kari spoke " hi again um Daisuke write a will that wanted me to sing a song at his funeral, so imma pay my respect by performing one song.". Kari nodded at izzy as he started to music.

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me

As she finishes the song Kari was getting Flash backs from the first time she meet Daisuke, at the soccer field. All those play dates they had. All the time he saved her from bullies. All the time she has to give him first aid from fight or soccer injuries. The countless secret dates and fun time. She know he was gone, but he will never truly be gone, cause he will love on in their memories and in their heart. The music finally came to an end. She walked down back to hear seat and with that the Father continued the service 30 minutes later the service had ended. As they walked out of the church the sky was clear. Kair looked up at the beautiful sky and then began to make her way to her family so the can go home.

In the sky Daisuke is smiling down on his frieds and family. Daisuke spoke to no one "dont worry guys, ill look after all of you. Especially you Kari, this isnt good bye its just a see you later. Later guys and Kari I love you.". Kari stopped in her trackes as if she heard Daisukes voice. Tai called out to Kari to get moving but before she did she looked but at the sky and said " I love you to Daisuke."


End file.
